What Goes Up
by QuantumTarantino
Summary: After crash-landing on Anima, Weiss wakes up in a foreign place, much to Raven's delight. Warning: noncon smut abound
1. An Easy Choice

Weiss's world was spinning. She knew the craft she had piggybacked on was a tiny one, but she hadn't thought the turbulence to be this bad even with the great Mistral gyre in the way. She rolled to her side and groaned, head thumping.

She froze when she realized her limbs were trapped. For a few seconds, her brain ran on nothing before the gears clicked and she realized her hands weren't numb, they were _bound_. The SOS call, the Lancers, the crash, the woman in red—they had taken her. She frantically struggled to get her hands free, but whatever she was tied with was unyielding. To make things worse, they had tied her wrists to her ankles, leaving her to an awkward position with little room to move.

Weiss huffed and resigned to heaving herself on her stomach, taking a look at the room she was in. It was a cell with stone walls and a bulky wooden door. Weiss eyed the door, gauging its durability. Her knight summon could easily crush it to tinder and she could burn it easily—no, Myrtenaster was of course nowhere to be seen. Maybe she could tackle it down with an acceleration glyph? Her Aura almost dry after the fighting and the crash, so to escape, she'd have to conserve it carefully.

She tugged at her restraints again, feeling a tiny bit of give as her clammy hands slid against the cable. She might yet get out of here. She kept wriggling against the binds and mulling over that thought. Escape. She was tied in a cell with no resources in the middle of nowhere, which wasn't exactly a scenario which inspired confidence, and to top it off the only person who knew she even was on this continent was the pilot who probably hadn't made it out of the crash. She felt a pang of sorrow for the man, but the feeling was quickly replaced by an even less comfortable one.

What did these people want from her? Money was the obvious answer as was often the case with anything to do with the Schnees, but then what? She shifted uncomfortably on the floor of her cell, suddenly acutely aware how she could feel the floor on her bare stomach, her dress largely burned and torn from the crash. Both of her shoes were gone too, the flimsy straps probably snapping on impact.

Her musings were cut short when the door was opened with enough force to make her jump. She craned her neck and inwardly cursed her chosen position which forced her to arch her whole torso off the floor to see the person.

It was the same woman who had kicked her at the landing site. She was tall with long and messy hair, dressed in a slightly exotic black and red ensemble. She was also comfortably wearing a large scabbard on her hip which was very bad news. It was far too large, colorful and elaborate for a non-huntress to wield. Weiss resigned to glare at the woman, holding onto what dignity she could. Not that she had all too much of that to go around currently, being tied up and dressed in tatters.

"Ah, good, you're awake," the woman said with a low timbre which sent chills down Weiss's spine. She had lived with and around powerful people of every variety her whole life, and the way the woman held herself told Weiss that she was dangerous. Weiss could feel a nebulous sense of unease as her own Aura reacted to the woman's presence filling the room, but made sure that none of that made it to her face.

"What do you want," Weiss demanded from the floor.

The woman smiled and started to walk around her captive's prone form, much to Weiss's chagrin as she futilely tried to shuffle around to keep facing the woman.

"To find out what I can get out of you, snowflake." She had situated herself directly behind Weiss who had to twist her neck to see her.

"If it's money you want, that can be arranged," Weiss said and tried to not let her uncertainty show. She might be disinherited, but Jacques wouldn't let her rot here even in the worst case scenario. Almost certainly.

The woman smirked, and the floor disappeared below Weiss. She yelped and fell, hitting a thick carpet face-first, confusedly looking around. She was now in a larger room with a balcony, expensive-looking furniture and a large bed. It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen through a portal which did not make Weiss's predicament easier. On the one hand, knowing her enemy's Semblance was half the battle, but on the other, trying to run from a teleporter was a nightmare.

"Money," the woman said lightly while walking behind Weiss, "is something I have quite enough for my purposes. It's the things that can't be bought I'm after."

Weiss flopped to her side to face the woman, hiding her hands behind her body as she tried to subtly wriggle out of her binds.

She decided to try to stall, and said, "And what might that have to do with me?"

Raven chuckled and walked to a nearby table without answering, turning her back to Weiss and started to pour a glass of water from a carafe. Weiss looked at her back, then to the Dust blades the woman had in her scabbard, then to the window. If she could make contact with the blades, she should be able to shove a disruptor glyph onto one to destabilize it which should hopefully cause a chain reaction and buy her time to make a run for it.

Weiss gritted her teeth as she started forcefully pulling her hands out of the tight loops, nearly crying out when she felt her ligaments groan, but managed to free her hands without alerting the woman. She frantically worked her ankles out too as the glass was almost filled up and lunged towards the woman with the aid of a mobility glyph with her hand extended. Now or never.

She was almost within arm's reach of her target when she suddenly reversed direction, the woman turning around with unnatural speed and slamming her hand onto Weiss's throat, spinning her around and bashing her against the wall, too high for her legs to touch the floor.

"A valiant effort," the woman said and tightened her grip on Weiss's windpipe. She was choking and gurgling as the fingers clamped her airways shut, instinctively clawing at the hand holding her. She tried to conjure glyphs to buy herself some time, but as soon as the first appeared behind the woman, the grip grew crushing which sent white crackles into Weiss's vision and evaporated what concentration she could maintain.

"Though execution leaves much to be desired," the bandit continued and met Weiss's glistering blue eyes with her own red ones. The heiress kicked wildly as her dwindling Aura worked overtime to keep her throat from bursting under the pressure of the grip. The pain started to become unbearable and she tried to scream when she felt her body vibrate, and suddenly the hand let go.

Weiss fell onto the floor, heaving, coughing and violently shivering as her Aura shattered, too spent to maintain the protective field. Weiss swallowed, feeling exposed without its comforting presence. She had no time to dwell in that when the woman roughly grabbed her by the hair and hauled her on her feet.

Weiss looked up to meet the taller woman's eyes defiantly, trying to hide her terror. Her captor towered above her, and for the umpteenth time Weiss cursed her stumpy genes as she was yet again being loomed over. Her hackles rose when the woman started playing with the frayed edges of her dress.

"I like your spirit, snowflake. Congratulations, you passed the test." Without explaining further, she grabbed a burnt edge on Weiss's dress and violently ripped it off along with her bra, leaving her in just her singed white panties. Weiss shrieked at the exposure and the sharp pain of fabric digging into her bruised skin. Weiss reflexively covered her breasts with her hands, only to have her captor wrench her arms up by the wrists. Her breathing was quick and she was blushing furiously when the embarrassment compelled her to look to the side, the taller woman openly taking in her bare form.

"I'll give you a choice," her captor said. "You see, I want two things from you, but I can't get both at once." At that, Weiss was suddenly shoved through another portal into daylight which made her squint and inhale in shock as she saw her surroundings.

They were on a raised platform in the middle of a small plaza where dozens of people were milling about, many of them looking at her. She squeaked and futilely tried to tug her hands down from her captor's iron grip. Nobody since her nanny had seen her naked, and now she was being manhandled like a puppet for all to see. Her eyes widened when she looked around and saw that there was an empty pillory on the platform.

She heard chuckling behind her as the woman saw her reactions. "The first thing I want is strong offspring for my tribe. I've heard that the Schnee Semblance is supremely flexible." Weiss started shaking her head with a desperate "no". Her mind recoiled from the very thought of being used as _breeding stock._

"I'm sure you'd learn to like it, being stuffed by an endless stream of warriors day and night. The childbirths might be a challenge with hips like yours, but we do have exceedingly skilled doctors," the woman continued in a mockingly reassuring tone.

Weiss was wrenched into a portal again, sending her back into the room and out of the public eye, making her let out a sigh of relief. The reddish-black swirling portal remained next to Weiss as the woman threw her on the floor, leaving Weiss's arms free to curl protectively around herself.

"And the other thing I want is an obedient plaything, one that is not soiled by rank-and-file on daily basis," her captor said above her. "Either you please them or you please me," she said while leaning over Weiss. "A rather simple choice," she finished and threw a black object on the floor. Weiss realized that it was a dark leather collar with a silvered nameplate on it.

"I am not known for my patience," the woman said drily. Weiss looked between the collar and the portal a few times. The choice was obvious, right? Whatever this woman could do to her couldn't possibly be worse than being reduced to... _that._

Weiss dejectedly shuffled over and took the collar into her shaking hands, swallowing and fastening it around her neck when the woman looked at her expectantly.

The dark-haired woman smiled smugly and the portal winked out.

"Excellent. First lesson: you will always do exactly what I say with no hesitation. On your feet."

It took Weiss a moment to recognize the command, and she quickly shuffled to her legs. They were still trembling slightly from her lack of Aura.

"You will not speak unless spoken to. When responding, you will refer to me as either 'mistress' or 'ma'am.'"

The woman started walked around her body, appraising it. Weiss jumped when from behind she felt two calloused hands palm her ass cheeks and rip off her panties, leaving her in just the collar. She whimpered quietly as the hands travelled upwards, firmly placing her own arms to her sides and then rising towards her face.

"I assure you, being my plaything is immensely more pleasant than the alternative," she whispered into her captive's ear with husk that made her shiver. Weiss's jaw trembled as one hand settled gently on her throat and fingers pressed against her lips, pushing inside and probing her mouth. "Being my fucktoy is a privilege I can and will revoke the moment I feel you deserve it." The hand on her throat tightened slightly and Weiss gagged as the fingers pressed deeper into her mouth. "Remember that whatever I do to you is more pleasant than having your every orifice be public domain," she growled.

Weiss coughed when the fingers were removed from her mouth and gasped audibly when the wet fingers suddenly brushed against her clitoris. As much as she didn't want it, her body was getting excited. She abjectly cursed her libido as the circumstances proved to be too little to prevent moisture from beading on her lower lips as she was roughly taken by the gorgeous woman, who just now pressed close against Weiss, breathing deeply directly behind her ear.

"Regardless what happens now, you are no longer a person," she growled with some intensity as she started gliding her fingers against the slit of her terrified captive, chuckling when finding wetness. "You are a plaything to use as I please." Weiss breathed erratically when trying to resist the arousal, but ultimately could do nothing to dampen how eagerly her body responded to touch. "I do not spare a thought for my boots when I put them on, and I certainly do not spare one for your opinions when I use you. Understood?" she punctuated the question by shoving a finger into Weiss's heated sex.

Weiss's mind shorted out for a second with her mouth stuck open as the skilled fingers worked her up. Her mind was recoiling from the statements, but after remembering the pillory she managed to respond with a shaky "Yes ma'am."

The finger started pistoning into her with more intensity, periodically joining up with others to grind against her clit before dipping inside again which was enough to make Weiss hold back moans despite the tightening grip on her throat.

"What are you," came a sharp question.

"Your, y—your plaything," Weiss huffed out as shame burned her face and arousal her core.

"Plaything _what,_ " the taller woman snapped, the firm pressure on Weiss's throat suddenly becoming crushing as her captor's fingers easily dug into her now-unprotected skin. Weiss jerked as her airways were cut off again, her hands twitching to move towards her throat. She wheezed and squirmed as the pumping intensified, her hips starting to buck to meet the fingers despite the asphyxiation. She couldn't breathe at all, but she managed to choke out enough syllables to make a "ma'am."

The hand didn't let go. Weiss tried again, arching against the woman in a silenced scream with her mouth wide open, only a thin wheeze coming through. Her clit was pinched which prompted another muted yell as the lack of oxygen started to cloud her mind, finally enough for her hands to reflexively shoot up to grasp the choking grip, but it might as well have been solid steel.

The other hand was lighting up her nerves expertly, alternating between brushing against her G-spot and clit as her body spasmed from stimulation and strangulation. Her body was gyrating against the source of pleasure even as the black spots dancing in her eyes started to coagulate into large blotches which ate into her vision. Her struggles started growing weaker, first her eyes fluttering shut and finally her arms fell limp as the hand released her abused throat.

Her eyes blew open as the rush of fresh air energized her body, the abrupt return to consciousness sending her into a powerful orgasm as her mistress roughly squeezed her clitoris between her knuckles, abruptly replacing the blackness in her vision with white popping. The arms holding her let her fall, and as soon as she finished drawing a lung-splitting inhale, she let out a hoarse scream interrupted by hacking coughs and crumpled on the floor. Her hips were bucking and her passage contracting in an attempt to milk the climax for all it was worth while the pleasure coursed back and forth through her body, raising hairs and curling toes as it went.

She laid there, body heaving and twitching as tinnitus seemed to temporarily drown out everything while her oxygen-deprived brain tried to sort things out. Her break was just barely long enough for her to be disgusted by the fact that she had just orgasmed while being choked half to death, but her captor quickly cut her introspection short.

"Pretty. On your feet."

The command was the opposite of Weiss's current state; sharp and unaffected. Weiss took an unsteady breath, and by the power of the mental image of the pillory, managed to get on shaky legs.

"Hands behind your head."

Weiss obeyed, intertwining her fingers and raising her slightly trembling arms behind her head. The woman started fondling her from behind again, this time finding her embarrassingly sensitive breasts. She whimpered as the erect peaks were lightly caressed, and could just barely suppress short gasps as the taller woman started tweaking her nipples. Weiss lost her composure and let out an inarticulate noise when the fingers teased her armpit, almost making her slam her hands down.

The bandit continued teasing her for a while until one hand drifted downwards again, two fingers filling her freshly lubricated sex again which made Weiss squeak abjectly. The fingers were relentless, starting with little build-up and forcefully massaging her oversensitive walls which were still not quite finished with the previous climax. Her state was only aggravated when without warning, the mistress added a third finger into her which drew out a throaty moan, making Weiss bend forward as her walls were stretched.

She was quickly righted when the hand on her chest pinched her sharply and drove her to proper posture. Weiss's jaw trembled when the same hand started to get less cautious, tweaking her nipples with more force to draw out sounds from her. She couldn't handle the combined input, and quickly her legs started shaking as she reached the edge again.

"On your feet," came a sudden, hard voice from her captor.

Weiss barely understood the meaning before the climax hit and her thighs clamped together involuntarily when the forced orgasm lit up her nerves and squeezed out a long, high-pitched moan from her lungs, the sound degrading to a whine when the hands didn't stop. The one plundering her sex paid no heed to her urgently clenching walls which sent intense spikes of uncomfortable pleasure into her brain with every contraction, and the fingers on her nipple made sure she stayed upright while sending fire to her core.

Weiss groaned and whined as the fingers kept torturing her oversensitive body, the small noises gradually growing more distressed. Her legs trembled as she tried to withstand the continued assault, and she craned her neck backwards to hopefully sway the woman into stopping.

Bloodshot eyes met blood-red ones, and Weiss couldn't see a trace of mercy in them. In fact, the woman seemed delighted to see her like that.

Weiss grimaced and closed her eyes, only to be jolted back by a powerful pinch on her chest which guided her head back up. She sniffed and took shallow breaths, trying to ignore the agonizing echo of the climax which her captor refused to let die down. It didn't stop Weiss from being dragged to the edge for the third time, and she stumbled and let out a sob when the pleasure crested.

"On your _fucking_ feet."

The climax hit Weiss harder than anything before, equal parts of euphoria and agony frying her brain while the fingers were busy prolonging the event. Her sex was raw and felt like someone had sanded the delicate flesh, and every contraction and uncaring finger made her body seize. She wailed, writhed and stumbled, but by some miracle remained standing when the fingers finally pulled back.

Weiss stood there, waves of the orgasm still wrecking havoc in her. She was covered in sweat and her legs trembled violently, barely supporting her body.

"Down."

Weiss exhaled gratefully and collapsed on the spot, breathing heavily.

"I think I'll keep you," the bandit said neutrally while standing over her plaything's drained body. "Although it will take a while to get you all trained up, so we better start now."


	2. Machine Learning

Weiss would have screamed if she had the breath. Instead, she just let out a shallow exhale every time her captor plunged the strap-on into her, each thrust driving the air out of her lungs and crushing her smaller body against the wall. The mornings were by far the worst.

After being captured, she had figured out that she'd play along, wait for her Aura to regenerate and then use her Semblance to escape when they weren't looking. That plan ran into problems when she found out that her permanent lodgings consisted of a small concrete coffin she barely fit in, buried deep underground with the only furnishing being a thin pipe for ventilation. Turns out that holding prisoners is exceedingly easy if one can use portals to do away with annoyances like locks, guards and exits. If she wasn't passed out of exhaustion by the time she was dumped there, she'd have a lot of time to think of her predicament in the absolute silence and darkness.

Her plan was further bogged down when she found out that they had put special steel manacles on her wrists which were loaded with conduits that scrambled her Aura if she tried to channel it into anything complex, making using her Semblance nearly impossible.

And when she found out what the woman did the first thing every morning, she started doubting the tatters of her plan had even a chance of working.

Her eyes rolled back when a harsh command wrung out yet another orgasm out of her as the monolithic dildo impaled her particularly viciously. Its girth was downright agonizing and beyond anything Weiss had even dreamed of using, and her body felt like it was going to split every time the mistress rammed the monstrosity into her unwilling and increasingly contracting slit. Her Aura flared desperately to keep her body from tearing, and she let out a weak yell when her skin started tingling all over.

The black-haired woman huffed and dropped her on the floor, watching as her plaything's body heaved when her Aura shattered. Weiss curled up reflexively as the soothing protective layer was stripped off her, leaving her body weak and vulnerable. She was used to being able to rely on her Aura to shrug off just about anything short of anti-materiel fire, and the thought of her skin being susceptible to even just sharp fingernails left her deeply terrified. She looked at the woman standing over her with her blue eyes filled with dread.

This was her routine. Wake up, get her Aura shattered by increasingly creative abuse, "training," maybe a meal or a shower and then back into the box she went. Sometimes the black-haired woman – Raven, she had heard her once called which sounded somehow familiar – let her brown-haired ally who went by the name Spring use Weiss too, and between the two women randomly waking her up mid-sleep she was disoriented and couldn't keep any track of how much time had passed since her capture. Maybe two weeks, maybe two months; she had no idea.

"Clean," Raven said disaffectedly when she threw the strap-on at Weiss and turning away, the tool heavy enough to make the impact hurt. Weiss scrambled to grab it and started frantically wiping the arousal off it on her own face and breasts. She had been showed in no uncertain terms that the silicone toys used on her were higher in the hierarchy than she herself was, and that she should "clean" them in a manner which seemed to have very little to do with actually cleaning them. She was mildly horrified that something that big had fit inside her even forcibly as she glided her lips across the shaft when she heard two sharp finger snaps.

She dropped the toy and scrambled to her captor on all fours as fast as she could, knowing that tardiness would be severely punished. Raven kicked her so she fell on her back and stepped on her moist cunt with her heavy boot. Weiss gasped when Raven leaned in and started grinding the sole against her.

"One minute, go," Raven said in a clinical voice.

Weiss gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, quickly moving her hands to tease her breasts and bucking against the boot. She hated this "conditioning" where her captor would make her cum on command – and only on command, not a moment earlier – with severe penalties for failure. Even more she hated that it was _working,_ her body starting to get wet and willing just by the taller woman's presence alone.

She squirmed, desperately trying to conjure up the most erotic mental images she could to finish before the deadline. Much to her shame, most of them had started to include the raven-haired dominatrix, but right now she didn't care. She had just come from the strap-on and she needed every advantage she could get to meet the target, willing her body towards a climax.

"Cum." It was an order.

Weiss strained with her body arching, but she couldn't. Not this soon. She hiccuped when the boot rose away, leaving her strung up but not quite finished. Raven scoffed which made Weiss shrink back reflexively.

"Seems like you need another lesson on the saddle."

 _Oh no._ Weiss's eyes shot open and she gave Raven her most pleading look, too afraid to whimper. It had worked once, and Weiss kept hoping time hadn't been just a fluke.

As per usual, Raven ignored her and dropped her through a portal into Weiss's least favorite room, a doorless and windowless brick of concrete. It had a device in the middle, a central black leather saddle which had two metal bars for back support and two inserts sticking out from the middle. The heiress shook her head weakly as Raven plopped her on the seat and jostled her so that the dildos nestled firmly into Weiss's holes. With practiced moves, Raven quickly set her up on the device and left, plunging the room into utter darkness as the portal dissipated.

Weiss's legs were strapped tightly against the saddle, and her upper body and arms were wrapped firmly in leather and bound to two steel supports rising from the back of the saddle which immobilized her almost entirely. Thick pads were adhered to her uncovered nipples and clitoris, and to top it off she had a heavy pair of high-tech earmuffs strapped on her head which blocked out what sounds the devices made. She breathed quickly in the darkness until the machine started and a small red digital clock lit up on the wall in front of her. It was too faint to illuminate anything in the room, but the numbers gave her at least something to orient herself with.

"Five minutes, go."

Raven's command rang in her ears as the machine played back her voice, the red display starting to count down seconds. Weiss groaned loudly in frustration and despair, shaking in her bindings which didn't have any give. She sniffed and resigned to the whims of the machine as it came to life, the inserts slowly starting to move and hum while the pads started vibrating against her clit and nipples. She gritted her teeth and started shoving down the arousal which she had just minutes ago tried so feverishly to stroke up.

The infernal machine could detect via the headband if she orgasmed, gods knew where her captors had gotten such a device. If she came before or after the countdown finished, she'd be punished and the machine would log the infraction for her captors to see. The first time she had been put here had been pure hell when she didn't know how the machine worked, and now the sessions were just mind-numbingly gruelling. She had to carefully regulate her arousal as the vibration on – and in – her body slowly intensified. She stared at the small red numbers flashing down in front of her, straining against the force of the orgasm when it had five seconds left.

"Cum for me, pet," echoed Raven's voice in Weiss's head as she frantically bucked to obey. She let out a nasal moan when the climax hit and made her writhe against the inserts. Her toes curled when the vibration peaked some ten seconds after the deadline, maintaining a strong stimulation.

"Good pet," Raven's voice told her in the throes of orgasm, the mechanical praise making her warm while the white pleasure filled her mind.

Soon after the machine petered out, the clock winking out and leaving Weiss huffing in the darkness while the cooldown period invisibly ticked down.

"Twenty minutes, hold," Raven told her through the earmuffs.

Weiss whined at the machine when it all too soon started again, lighting up a different, green countdown, ticking down from twenty minutes. The toys rose to a low intensity, staying there. This was the second mode of the machine which would unexpectedly command her to cum, making her stay close to the edge without going over for an unknown amount of time. Weiss hiccuped and let the machine's low vibrations work her up as she mentally prepared for the long stretch of uncertainty.

Her head drooped as much as it could, sweat running down her neck as she stared at the countdown ticking down from eight minutes. She was too close, and her sex felt tight like a piano wire as she fought back the inevitable. She spurted out an incoherent prayer when her mistress's voice gave her release, gladly obeying the low timbre ringing in her ears as the machine roared in intensity, enhancing her climax before shutting down again.

"Three minutes, go."

She moaned.

"Cum for me, pet."

She did.

"Good pet."

She was.

It repeated over and over again with different times. The only things in Weiss's world were the numbers, the orgasms and the voice of her mistress. She yelled, cried and wailed, coming time and time again on the uncaring machine which only paused to shock her when she failed before starting again. The periods of harrowing build-up, intense climaxing and punishment melded together in the silent darkness of the room as the machine abused her aching body relentlessly to prime her cunt to obey her mistress's orders, making her yearn for those words as she was lost in the sensations.

Weiss's head lolled forwards. Her mouth was open and spittle was dripping on her chest despite her throat being parched, but she was too tired to move. She was enduring and almost ruining a forty-minute "hold" period when finally a portal opened, letting in blinding light. Weiss blearily turned away from the painful brightness as Raven decoupled her from the machine. She was too weak to move and she fell down on the floor limply when the last restraint was removed. She thanked what gods she remembered at the moment when her mistress with an uncharacteristic lack of force picked up her shivering body and carried her out through the portal.

Weiss pressed close to her, soaking in the warmth while she slowly realized that they were both naked. Weiss squinted to see that they had appeared in a bathroom, and Raven descended into a large bath tub filled with water. Weiss let out an involuntary moan as the hot water enveloped her strained muscles, Raven's arms settling around her. She leaned back limply to meet her eyes, finding the familiar pair staring back at her.

They were not kind, never, but right now they were _tolerating_ which was probably as close as she got. Weiss whimpered quietly when her mistress snaked fingers onto her sex, the look on those red eyes hardening.

"Cum for me, pet."

The voice was different. The tone was exactly the same as with the recordings, but the speakers could not capture the overwhelming presence which came with the words. Weiss bucked and whined, her body grinding out one last sore orgasm while the calloused fingers of her mistress just rested on her slit.

"Good pet," she murmured into her ear, Weiss mindlessly smiling at the sound as her consciousness drifted.

* * *

As always, do drop a review/PM if you have something to say.


	3. No Concept of Privacy

Weiss panted quickly though her slightly opened mouth, feeling her mistress's clothed body pressed against her back as Raven's fingers plunged into her wetness with a measured pace. Embarrassment and shame warred with her growing arousal because her mistress had opted to claim her in public, making her stand on the balcony of her apartment wearing only the black collar and nothing else. With her other arm, Raven had her in a tight headlock which forced Weiss on her tiptoes and pushed her modest chest outward. Weiss had her arms crossed behind her back, unbound as she was powerless to resist her mistress either way.

She didn't dare to look down to check if anyone noticed or cared about her being violated out in the open, so she just held her head back and stared at the half of her mistress's face she could see, her body slightly bobbing up and down in tune with the fingers.

"You are becoming more sensitive," Raven murmured and tapped a finger against her pet's clit, causing a wavering moan. "Good, the training is working."

Weiss nodded weakly, resuming her panting when the fingers started dipping into her again. A chilly breeze teased her erect nipples and sent goosebumps down her skin, making her press against her warm mistress more firmly.

"Look," Raven whispered and bent Weiss over the metal bannister, removing the hand from her sex and using it to grab her pet's hair tightly to press her head forward and down, pushing Weiss's throat against her forearm in the process.

Weiss choked and was forced to see their audience which caused a full-body shiver as she tried to shirk away. A dozen or so people were milling about on the plaza below, and a few of them were watching her intently.

"Would you rather be theirs? Down there, serving each and every one on your knees?"

Weiss shook her head as she was able, blushing furiously as she locked eyes with a cute, dark-skinned girl eating a fruit.

"Of course, because you are mine," Raven growled in her ear and tightened her hold on her head. "Cum for me, pet."

Her body reacted before her brain did, an instilled instinct compelling her sex to clench repeatedly around nothing at her mistress's order. The pleasure crested and the climax hit her a few seconds later with a breathy moan, Raven smiling into her hair as her pet's empty cunt dripped fluids on the tiling by her order alone. Weiss let out a thin, shaky breath as the pleasure coursed through her, disappointed in the lack of stimulation. After she had been conditioned to cum on command, the training had moved on to distancing her climaxes from the stimulation more and more. Weiss abjectly realized that at this rate, Raven wouldn't have to touch her at all. Alarmingly, it took her far longer to realize that it shouldn't be something to be sad about.

"Good pet," Raven purred above her, the voice scattering her thoughts and making her feel warm. Without warning, her mistress wrenched her backwards and shoved her on the floor, placing her boot firmly on her temple and pressing it against the floor. "Clean."

Weiss dazedly looked forward, seeing dark droplets of liquid on the stone tiles where she had stood. Gingerly, she stuck her tongue out and reached to the nearest one, Raven's boot following her head. She had been made very familiar with her own taste, but it didn't compare to having to lick off her chilled arousal from dirty tiles, and she whimpered when she realized that the handrail was sparse enough that she could still be seen. The pressure on her head intensified, and she quickly moved on to clean the rest of the tile. Raven kept her foot on her head for a long time, only raising it when there was a large stain of saliva darkening the tile.

She didn't let Weiss crawl back inside. Instead, she grabbed the collar forcefully, choking her in the process and dragged her flailing form inside, outright throwing her the rest of the way. Weiss purposefully extended her tumble, rolling and landing on her face a few meters away. She had learned the hard way to please her mistress at every opportunity, and Raven seemed to like throwing her like a ragdoll.

A single, sharp snap of her fingers had Weiss reflexively falling into a "presenting" position on her knees with her legs spread wide and her hands behind her head. Finally, she opened her mouth slightly and stuck out her tongue just enough to cover her lower lip as she had been drilled to do, the position leaving her as exposed as possible.

Eye contact was not allowed in this state, so she eyed warily the pair of boots slowly walking around her. Her mistress stopped somewhere behind her, and she bristled as she didn't know what to expect.

Another finger snap had her falling back to a lower position with her back against the ground, her hands shooting below her and spreading her lips from underneath. The action sent a twinge of arousal up her spine which was intercepted by a shiver as her head fell between Raven's boots, giving her an excellent angle of her mistress's long legs and the distinct lack of underwear beneath the skirt. Raven gave her a smug smirk and promptly sat on her open mouth, leaning forward and placing her hands on Weiss's hip bones with a sigh.

Weiss let out a gasp as the legs folded around her head and her mistress's slit reached her lips, her world going dark as the skirt and thighs enveloped her head. She started lapping at the beading arousal from the folds vigorously, working around the labia before going for the clit as she had been instructed. Her own sex was still wet from the previous session, and she had trouble keeping her slippery folds apart with her fingers constantly sliding.

Raven let out a low hum and shifted her hips slightly, drawing her hands up the body below her and palming her pet's breasts. Following that distress beacon had proven to be an excellent idea over the last weeks.

Initially, she had planned on using the Schnee as her own fucktoy for a week or two before throwing her to the dogs outside to be bred, but the girl had repeatedly impressed her so much that she just couldn't let her go. Trying to go for her weapon on the first day had been a very ballsy move which had earned the Schnee some points in her eyes, but subsequently she had demonstrated significant mental fortitude. Raven had broken toys in half the time with less intensity, but despite everything the small heiress was still hanging on admirably and showing remarkable talent for learning. Especially when it came to giving oral, Raven thought with a sigh as the skilled tongue teased her passage.

Raven looked down and bit her lip as she saw her pet's spread pussy ooze out a droplet of arousal on the carpet as the girl's finger slipped and reached to spread her lips again. The decision to keep her was helped by the fact that the Schnee's body took to taking her commands like fish to water. Raven quickly shifted her hands to pinch on the small nipples hard, feeling the surprised squeal on her slit. She started drawing the hardened peaks upwards, drinking in the muffled cries as the folded body tried to arch under her.

"Down," she commanded.

Her pet simpered, but started to lower her back towards the ground in spite of Raven's unyielding hold pulling her up. She did reach the ground under Raven's intent gaze, the tense body almost vibrating in place with her nipples stretched upwards, and when she moved her tongue to caress her mistress's clitoris again, Raven saw another droplet of arousal falling on the floor.

Weiss let out a relieved huff when her mistress finally let go of her nipples, the stinging pain dying down to a more subdued ache as the fingers started teasing her peaks less violently. She refocused on the slit in front of her, tasting her mistress and feeling the walls massage her tongue. A hand left her breast, and she yelped when a finger pressed against her own clitoris.

"You have been a good pet, haven't you," her mistress murmured and slid her finger across Weiss's sensitive nub which made her hips jerk and the fingers holding her lips spread slip again. The heady scent of her mistress was filling her senses which only made her own arousal worse as her body was recoiling from the earlier understimulated orgasm and responding to Raven's touch even more eagerly.

The finger on her clit froze, and the thighs around her head started to stiffen. Weiss knew the signs, and started vigorously rolling her tongue over her mistress's clit which caused the taller woman to groan, the legs clamping on the head between them tightly and the hands rising from the submissive body. Weiss kept nuzzling into the clenching sex and lapped up her mistress's juices as the woman ground against her face. She had seen it enough times to imagine the scene, Raven's hands rising to knead her breasts as the vaguely hostile expression she usually had was briefly broken at the throes of orgasm when she bit her lower lip. The mental image caused Weiss's sex to clench as she was reminded of her own state.

Finally, it passed as the aftershocks faded and Raven stilled with her sex resting on her pet's forehead, too far for her mouth to reach. Weiss's own cunt was dripping on the floor after the spectacle, the fingers holding her open now slightly trembling.

"Good pet," Raven said in a husky tone and put her finger firmly on Weiss's exposed clit, causing her hips to buck.

Whatever Raven was planning on doing next, it was interrupted when the room's door opened with a bang which made Weiss jump. She swallowed, acutely aware of her exposed state.

"Vernal, I told you to knock," Raven grumbled seemingly disaffectedly, raising her finger from Weiss's clit which drew out an inaudible whine.

"And I told you I don't give a shit," Vernal replied as she stopped right in front of Weiss's prone body. "I also told you that the eastern patrol might need your help today, which they do. You can fuck your whore another time."

Raven scoffed, shifting her position and putting more weight on Weiss's face. "No, whores take payment for their services. This one serves for free."

Weiss could sense the brunette rolling her eyes. "Well aren't you educated. Now get up, Rodentia said they need someone scary there."

Raven let out an annoyed groan and got up, leaving Weiss blinking at the sudden brightness. "Fine. They really should learn to look scary enough on their own without me there giving mean looks," she grumbled while grabbing a towel and a pair of black panties from a shelf. "Do you want to clean her?" Raven asked while off-handedly waving a portal into existence in front of her. "She could use a shower."

Weiss laid on the floor, holding the position and looked from one woman to another as the short-haired one glanced at her folded form. The piercing eyes seemed to take in every detail, and they lingered on her exposed and drenched pussy.

"Yeah, sure. Pop me a portal there while you're at it."

The other woman grunted, grabbing her sword and slashing at the air as she disappeared through the one she had already created.

Vernal glanced at the forming portal as the one Raven had gone through winked out. "Well," she said while crouching down next to Weiss, "looks like we have the rest of the day for ourselves." Weiss just stared at the eyes boring into her as the woman grabbed her roughly by the collar and wrenched her up.

"Off we go," her captor grunted and shoved her through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N:** And as always, feel free to drop a review/PM if there's something on your mind.


	4. Scrubbed Clean

Weiss stumbled through the portal, Vernal stepping past her and turning on the valve on the bathtub, causing water to start welling in the depression and then standing up to strip, throwing her clothes into a pile in the corner unabashedly.

The bathroom was the rather luxurious one Raven made use of. It was covered in tastefully muted blue tiling, and along with a shower it had a embedded, circular bathtub in the corner at the ground level which was now slowly filling with water.

She was given no extra time to appreciate the furnishing when she was shoved down on her stomach and straddled, Vernal grabbing her wrists and holding them crossed to the small of her back with one hand, using the other to grab her by the chin to raise her head. Weiss swallowed when she felt the grip on her wrists start squirming as Vernal tapped into that weird Semblance of hers, causing thin Aura-fueled vines to sprout and crawl around the tightly held wrists.

"I think Raven is going soft on you because of that mouth of yours," she whispered into Weiss's ear. It was hard not to shiver when the flexible but unyielding tendrils snaked on her skin. She had never heard of a plant-based Semblance like this, and she'd been at the receiving end of it enough times to know that she was going to have a bad time.

Vernal slipped her index- and middle fingers into Weiss's mouth, playing with her tongue. "You think having the mouth of a shameless whore gives you any worth?" she snarled, the vines tightening on her wrists almost painfully and starting to circle around her waist. "I think you need to be reminded of your place." The vines surged around Weiss's pelvis and upper thighs, creating a sparse harness which held her arms firmly against her back. She shoved Weiss's head against the floor tiles as she got off her.

Weiss heard a stool being dragged right next to her and turned to her side just in time to see Vernal sit on it and lean back against the wall. Weiss swallowed nervously as she saw the phallus Vernal has fashioned for herself, an intertwined tight bundle of translucent, pencil-width green vines sticking from her crotch. Even worse than that, she was also sporting a devious smile which made Weiss's eyes widen.

"Up," Vernal growled as she leaned down to grab Weiss's collar and dragged her up so she was kneeling in front of her with the vine dildo poking at her cheek. "Let's see how that gag reflex is doing," she sneered and grabbed Weiss by the hair. "Open wide." Weiss shook her head minutely, but opened her mouth as the grip in her hair tightened. Unceremoniously, Vernal wrenched her head forwards and plunged the dildo into her mouth. She choked at the sudden intrusion as Vernal started roughly working her head back and forth, the tip of the vines starting to tease her throat. She tried to ignore the discomfort as her eyes watered, but after taking in almost half of the dildo she started gagging and Vernal pulled out, giving her some moments to cough and breathe.

"Raven doesn't care how well you choke on cock," Vernal said as she interrupted a cough by jerking Weiss's head back on the twisting dildo, "but it's going to be useful when she gets bored of you and the rest of the tribe gets to have a go." Weiss gurgled as she was jostled back and forth with increasing intensity, spit and tears mixing with Raven's lingering arousal on her face.

Weiss's throat hurt as the faux cock was rammed into her ruthlessly and she was getting light-headed from the lack of air. Her eyes were tearing up from the abuse, and she looked up to the leering eyes when she started gagging again. In response, Vernal only huffed and shoved her off the dildo which gave Weiss a few seconds to gag, breathe, cough and attempt to still her stomach. She tried doing all those at once, and the resulting fit almost made her pass out, Vernal's firm grip on her hair the only thing keeping her upright.

"With a mouth that whorish, are you telling me this is all you can take?" Vernal taunted and slapped her across the face forcefully, using her other hand to keep Weiss in place. "Give me a break." Weiss could just hiccup in response before she was pulled back on the dildo with a 'glurk' sound.

Vernal only got more merciless with each break she gave, giving Weiss less time to adjust and using more force to jostle her around until finally with a gurgle the dildo bottomed out, Weiss's lips touching tan skin as her throat spasmed around the intrusion.

"There we go." Vernal smiled and forcefully tugged every last remaining millimeter of the dildo into Weiss. "You'll make a good breeding sow in time." Weiss's whine was consumed by a rough gasp as she was pushed off the dildo again, and air became a scarcity when Vernal truly started hammering into her throat. The thick shaft pushed against the lining of her throat and it became harder and harder to accept without gagging, Weiss soon realizing in terror that it was because additional vines were snaking in to join the dildo.

Her head was stopped with the dildo buried deep in her throat and Weiss looked up with her body twitching, Vernal grinning down at her and firmly holding her head in place. Her lungs were burning, but when she she tried pulling back, the hand on her hair tightened painfully and shoved her back to hilt the dildo.

Vernal chuckled at the widening eyes below her and raised her leg, crossing it in a way to firmly lock Weiss's head in place. With her both hands free, the brunette leaned back and crossed them behind her head, openly admiring the distressed heiress's face. Weiss squirmed, the thick dildo lodged in her throat plugging her airways. She coughed out of reflex to expel the intrusion while desperately trying to draw in air which just caused the leg around her head to tighten until the pressure became painful.

"No, you are going to stay right there and get used to it," Vernal said while stretching her hands up. Weiss tried to protest which came out as a thin, alarmed choke, and the burn in her lungs instinctively made her to struggle to get off. Much to her surprise, the leg let go and she threw herself backwards and started a heaving breath.

The dildo came off Vernal's hips and stayed in her throat. She choked in surprise and alarm when she felt unseen vines tightening behind her head, keeping the dildo firmly into her mouth and denying her air. Vernal laughed openly as Weiss threshed on the floor, her bound body heaving and arms jerking in a vain attempt to breathe.

"Very well, I suppose you feel more at home on the floor."

Weiss's lungs were on fire, and she shook desperately to get the obstruction out, panicking and starting to dry heave. Mercifully, Vernal let the vines on her head evaporate, and Weiss was left gagging and almost coughing her lung out in between deep breaths.

"The tub is full. You almost made it," Vernal noted disaffectedly and dragged Weiss's coughing body towards the sound of flowing water which soon cut off. She was breathing in greedily and couldn't resist as Vernal pushed her upper body over the tub's edge, holding her painfully over the water by her hair and straddling her ass, Weiss groaning in alarm as she felt a fresh bundle of vines poking at her thigh.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Vernal whispered in her ear, teasing her entrance with the dildo. "Scream for me," she snarled and with one motion, plunged Weiss's upper torso underwater by her hair and shoved the plant dildo into her dripping snatch.

Weiss almost had time to scream before the shockingly frigid water hit her like a brick wall, the sheer cold halting her ability to breathe even if she wanted to. That didn't stop the forceful dildo from driving the air from her lungs as it rammed into her, the twisting vines pulsing inside her as they reminded her of how close Raven's fingers had left her just minutes ago. The dildo pulled out with her cunt gripping it tightly, and she lost what was left of her breath when Vernal started hammering into her viciously.

The freezing water hardened her nipples instantly and burned in her nose, but the firm hand on her hair kept her down despite her threshing. More pressingly, the rough oral had done little to dispel the simmering arousal that Raven had left her in, and her slit accepted the thrusts greedily, every wave of pleasure making her think of the pressure of her mistress's finger on her clit despite her empty lungs convulsing in need of air. She arched as she thought of Raven's lips on hers, and unexpectedly she was hauled up just above the water and the thrusting stopped.

She let out a hacking cough while shivering from the chilling water, pushing back against the hand on her head which tried to push her under the waterline. The weight started slowly but insistently increasing and she fought back against the pressure as much as she could, but she barely managed a choked 'please' before the water hit her nose and the dildo started pistoning into her again.

Black and white crackled in Weiss's vision as she fought the impulse to inhale water while Vernal ravaged her struggling body. The prolonged lack of air was fogging her mind and making thinking difficult which wasn't helped by the cresting pleasure. Her body was tingling intensely, and everything else, even the raging burn in her lungs started clouding over as her mind crystallized on the rapturous feeling of the dildo spreading her sex.

Sensation rushed back into her body when she was torn out of the water by her hair, an urgent inhale bringing every ache and discomfort back with a vengeance as goosebumps and shivers wracked her body. Vernal had stopped inside her and just held her heaving body arched backwards as far as it bent, heated arousal dripping from her slit and freezing water from her nipples.

"Do you want to breathe or do you want to cum," she grunted into Weiss's ear and pointedly bucked the dildo a bit deeper inside the shivering heiress.

Weiss was too busy to answer while trying to stamp down a hacking cough to breathe more, and Vernal shrugged. "Sure."

She gripped the wet, white hair tighter, and measured the shaking body in her grip. Raven's current slut really could take abuse like a champ, she thought, and carefully timed the next descent. Just as her captive was about to finish a deep exhale, Vernal dunked her back under and enjoyed the how the splash interrupted the short-lived gasp. A stream of bubbles escaped from underwater as the girl struggled harder, and Vernal could feel her tightening on the vines. _What was the magic word again? Right._

"Cum for me, slut!" Vernal yelled over the water. At first she wasn't sure if it had gone through, but when the girl started writhing and clamping on the dildo, she smiled and resumed thrusting which caused an another stream of bubbles to escape from her captive.

Involuntarily, Weiss screamed precious air into the frigid water as the building orgasm hit her full force, making her body curl. Images of Raven claiming her flashed through her head as her sex clenched around the relentless shaft, all thoughts scattering every time it bottomed out inside her spasming cunt as the lack of air clouded her mind and left little room for anything but the feeling of the prolonged climax surging through her body.

She twitched and jerked as the relentless pounding continued to ravish her oversensitive walls even after she had peaked. She tried to weakly wriggle away to escape the brutal stimulation, but the darkening buzz in her head was starting to drown out everything else, making her movements lethargic despite the ribbed dildo searing her insides.

Suddenly she was ripped up again, reflexively going into a hoarse coughing fit as the fresh air dispersed the encroaching blackness from her head, her body dangling painfully from her hair just above the surface. After a few more aching thrusts, the dildo inside her stilled and her limp body was drawn up against Vernal's who used her free hand to tease her hardened nipples. Her head was spinning and she shook from the cold, occasional twitches interrupting her panting as the dildo shifted minutely or she was pinched particularly hard.

"You like that, don't you," Vernal growled into her ear and raked her fingernails down Weiss's chest which caused a hiss. "Being told to cum and then made to. Obeying like a puppy." Weiss shook her head while gritting her teeth, making Vernal laugh. "Bullshit," she growled, and Weiss felt her vine harness shift. She yelped as the plant tendrils shot out to bind her thighs together, Vernal turning her around and leaving the dildo inside her while the vines wove the harness around her pelvis tighter. Vernal grasped her collar firmly and drew her close, breathing down on her face.

"You fucking _love_ it," she snarled and with that, toppled Weiss over backwards into the water. The cold hit her again and she struggled with renewed vigor against the unyielding hold on her collar keeping her down, and almost breathed in half the tub when the dildo shifted inside her. The bundle of vines inside her bulged and twisted, starting to drudge itself in and out of her sex which was still quivering with the aftershocks of the previous climax. She instinctively clamped her thighs together to keep it out, but embedded as it was that only caused the constraints around her legs to tighten more.

She gasped when she was pulled just above the waterline again by her collar, and as soon as she cleared the water, Vernal slapped her across the face sharply. She was reeling from the mixture of feelings with the pain blossomed on her cheek when a backhand caught her other side. Weiss shook and squealed when the alternating barrage continued until she was abruptly shoved underwater again, the freezing water prickling against her burning cheeks.

The dildo was slightly slower when affixed to her, but it didn't slow down at any point no matter how she twisted and turned, the construct relentlessly lighting up sensitive nerves as it plunged into her over and over again. Her lungs screamed for air when she was pulled up again, a stinging series of slaps throwing her head from side to side until she was plunged down under again.

Her lungs started burning quickly, and when she managed to thrash her way over the waterline, she screamed out her exhale when a vicious vine whip bit into her sensitive breasts. Vernal grinned wickedly and started lashing her exposed chest more intensely, the slashes of pain driving her underwater on her own volition. Weiss struggled when she was instantly being pulled back up, but still broke the surface. She let out another scream when the whip hit her again, Vernal taking great care to finish the lashing before shoving her down again. When she next surfaced, she was greeted with open-palmed slaps when she tried to breathe, and after that it was the whip again, and then fingers twisting her nipples painfully; the periods of cold, pain and pleasure melding together.

Weiss's mind was scrambled, and she struggled to think. Her torso was freezing and numb which only underlined the pain throbbing in her body. Her lungs were burning up, but she didn't want to surface. She was cold, but half of her body felt like it was on fire, the dildo churning up her tender insides hurt but also felt amazing, and on top of everything the mind-numbing pleasure and lack of air were drowning out everything else into a muddy haze.

When Vernal dragged her up the next time, she spat some words at her face. Weiss just stared at her incoherently, swaying in place while the buzzing filled her ears. Vernal slapped her throbbing cheek once and threw her down into the water, growling out something that sounded like an order.

When the dildo unfurled, that didn't matter. Nothing did. Weiss screamed into the water as the tendrils spread and swiveled inside her and pushed her into an overwhelming orgasm as her spasming cunt clamped on the convulsing mass which sent sparks into her vision. She seized and bucked in a carnal reaction to the white-hot pleasure burning through her, the dildo frantically roiling against her tender and used walls which wiped her mind clean of anything but the sore, crushing orgasm filling her brain.

Her consciousness shorted when the vines reached her erect and neglected clit, thin tendrils suddenly squeezing and tugging at her delicate nub, carelessly triggering an explosive climax which made her gasp. Water shot into her lungs when she opened her mouth, her fatigued body weakly writhing under the combined effect of the mind-shattering shotgun orgasm and the urgent need to not drown.

She was graciously lifted and unceremoniously thrown on the tiling, consumed by a hacking cough as she spat water and moaned intermittently, the unthinking dildo still drilling into her and rubbing her raw, making her squirm and whimper as the pleasure kept coiling in her brutally overstimulated sex.

As a final insult, Vernal showed her lower cheeks the same kindness as she had to her upper ones, spanking her restrained form until her skin glowed, each hit making her groan as the dildo inside her moved in a way which had became painful. Tears welled in her eyes as every strike made her entire body throb, inside and out as the remnants of the brutal treatment made themselves known.

Finally, it seemed that Vernal had had enough and she stopped the assault, pulling back from her lightly sobbing form.

"I think that's about the shower you deserve," she spat and hoisted her up by her feet, hauling her towards a portal and throwing her in. All light died out as Weiss found herself in the coffin box again when the portal winked out. The dildo kept screwing into her and for a moment she panicked until it started slowing down, the restraints evaporating into nothing as it sent some last sparks up her spine before disappearing entirely. She sighed when the stimulation finally ceased and went into a coughing fit, trying to ignore the cold, the aching in her core and throat as well as the angry welts and bruises.

She hated when Raven let her go.


End file.
